Kingdom Multiple Hearts
by Trumpet Thief
Summary: While obtaining the Keyblade, Sora gains split personalities, and soon, the adventure of Kingdom Hearts is turned upside down. Read and Review! (Introduction, Chapter 1 and 2 Up)
1. Introduction

KINGDOM MULTIPLE HEARTS- Introduction 

INTRODUCTION

Here is an introduction to a story that I will be working on for a long time. Kingdom Multiple Hearts will basically be about a cast of Xenosaga as well as Gundam Wing adding a twist into Kingdom Hearts. Making the hero, Sora, a schitzophrenic boy. This twists the story of Hearts quite a bit, although, a new legacy opens up, and it will be continued, as new installments of Kingdom Hearts come out.

I'll inform of my writing style ahead of time. People will talk like this:

Chaos: Hello!

That's how someone will talk when they are inside Sora's mind. If they are the people that are controlling the body, they will be talking like this:

"How do you do?"

So, ummm, yeah, in case you get a tad confused. Also, if someone goes like this:

'I need help…'

That means they're saying that in thought. We're only saying this once just so everyone's clear.

CHARACTERS

Sora- The main happy go lucky boy. Kingdom Hearts is going perfect for him, when he catches a major case of schitzophtrenia, although he copes, and makes some Disney magic of his own.

chaos- One of the Xenosaga characters taking refuge inside Sora's mind. He is a kinder version of everyone else, you could presume, although, when times go rough, he can indeed pack a punch.

Rubedo- Another one of the Xenosaga characters- one of the first who makes his introduction to Sora. Although a great fighter, he should show more sympathy for Sora.

Albedo- An eviler Xenosaga character, who apparently, ends up being on the team of the good guys. Most heartless fear his kind of evil, so he proves to be a help.

Trowa- From Gundam Wing, a lazy, blinking boy who apparently has the looks, the power, but fails to use it. At certain points, his anger will show, but it happens rarely.

Heero- A deadly version of Trowa, you could say, also coming from Gundam Wing. Don't let his sharp looks fool you- dillema's will occur for him to choose good, or evil.

Riku- The original Keyblade master- Ansem and his crew will indeed add schitzophrenia to him the same way they did to Sora. Will he be able to ignore the dark temptations in his mind?

Kairi- The girl that caught both boy's eyes. She ends up being the damsel in distress in this one, helplessly being caught, and ruining a great friendship.

Ansem- The seeker of darkness, or so he claims. After finding out so much about darkness, it turns into an obsession, and eventually, he gets swallowed by it: FOR GOOD.

Nichol- A green haired boy, much known for playing the Piano in Traverse Town. Highly respected, but ends up going out to save hearts along with Sora.

Lai- Another girl residing in Traverse Town. After being saved by Sora and co. she decides to help out with some white magic.

Donald- After being assigned to find the Keyblade master to save the whole universe, he searches different worlds far and wide, to find the boy with the giant key.

Goofy- Working alongside Donald, for the same reasons. His stupidity can sometimes be the only comic humor in this depressing journey.

Jiminy Cricket- The short guy who apparently has a love for jumping on shoulders. He is searching for Pinochio, who apparently got eaten by a Giant Whale when the heartless attacked.

Cloud- He has been manipulated by darkness, but afterwards, he will indeed help out. With his giant Buster Sword, he swears to find Aeris, who had been killed. His inner sense makes him believe that she is indeed alive.

Squall/Leon- The brown haired warrior he is like the guide for Sora's whole adventure. When a question pops up, "Ask Leon"! He has changed his name after the heartless attacked, and won't change it back until they are gone for good. A skilled swordsman.

Yuffie- Helping out with her unique kind of weapon. Sora might be disturbed with her at times, but still, she is a member of the crew of hearts.

Aerith- She is kind, and many are searching for her, but in fact, she resides in the same area as the other xrew from Finalk Fantasy- Traverse Town.

Starlight- A sorcerer creating Heartless in Traverse Town; Highly respected in the dark legions.

Erased- He has had amnesia ever since Ansem had attacked Hollow Bastion. He swears for revenge, but doesn't really know where to go. Not until he meets up with Sora, anyways.

Malificent- An official leader of darkness, and large foe of Sora. She will be a larger enemy later on, but before that, she pokes her head in, and causes different rivalries.

AND NOW.  
You know everything you need to know about Kingdom "Multiple" Hearts.

(If you haven't already played Kingdom Hearts, I suggest you do, or else most puns in this fic you will not understand)


	2. Come Together

Chapter One: Come Together

'Remember, you are the one who will open the door'

Sora heard that voice enter his head yet again. He was surrounded by heartless, while on a platform showcasing a princess of some kind.

'Why do I always hear those weird voices?' Sora thought to himself, as he swung his blade which he had obtained earlier in this "dream". And of course, he gave up the shield in return, as Sora was more on the offensive.

"Only two more to go!" Sora spoke, while breathing heavily. He didn't even mind questioning whether this was a dream or not. Finally, only one more remained, as the one he just destroyed exploded into bits and pieces of munny, as well as things that would help his health.

'You've done well, Keyblade Master, and now-gack! What're you doing?'

"Hmm?" Sora asked as he heard a fight break out into his own mind.

'I am in control here! Let the Keyblade Master continue on his- gack! Stop that already!'

Sora didn't even realize the platform clatter as he started falling into nothingess, until his very legs banged across a new platform. Miraculously, he wasn't even a tad hurt.

'Oh come on now! We've already been kicked out of that other Lion guy's head! He kept talking about how he wanted to serve this Ultimecia woman when he grew up, and…'

Sora grabbed his head soon after. "So many voices…." A box appeared in front of him suddenly, so fast that it made Sora jump in fear.

'And let's see. That other guy we couldn't even stand. He kept telling us about how lucky he was to have two woman and a large sword that he…'

Sora tried to ignore the voices still, and broke the box by hitting it with his sword a few times. He then glanced a door that he just noticed because of a magical, click-like sound.

"I don't know what this is, but I want to get out now!" he ran towards the door, until the platform shattered into pieces again.

'That stupid monkey guy only had those perverted thoughts about a princess he called Dagger. Maybe he was watching a mix of Romeo and Juliet and Lord of the Rings!'

Sora landed on a bunch of shining stairs, and looked behind him to see nothing but a void. Shrugging, he started running across the stairs, trying to get something else to grab his attention while his mind kept playing games with him.

'I don't care! This boy is mine! He will not be corrupted, so-gack! STOP DOING THAT!'

Sora heard a bunch of maniacal laughter flooding his mind. "What now!" he yelled aloud, as if wanted to have an explanation.

'Hahaha! You have been too much of a nuisance… now, you die!' Sora knocked his head with his sword, thinking it may stop all this chatter inside his mind. After shaking his head a little, he felt as though the thoughts were gone, as he gave out a sigh of relief, and continued on his way.

"Finally, now I can get this over with… If it even is a dream, or not" Sora spoke. Then, as one…

Rubedo: Albedo! Why did you do a thing like that!

"What?" Sora spoke in shoke.

Albedo: **-**laughs maniacally- What choice did I have? Last I checked, the next video game we'd be sent to would be FFX-2, if not here!

"Not again…"

chaos: Actually, I'd like that….

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP, WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs, while looking up. After that, he went into an explosion of coughs, and was glad when he felt no more things flooding his mind. Sora then arrived at the final platform, and noticed his shadow forming darker and darker on the ground.

"Hmm?" he let out in curiosity. As he walked more and more into the center of the platform, his shadow started getting bigger and bigger, until it came up, and looked down at Sora, forming into another kind of creature.

"What is that?" Sora asked, to nothing apparently, as he hushed all his thoughts.

Rubedo: A giant monster, obviously!

"Grr…." Sora fist shook with anger.

Chaos: Great, now you got him mad…

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SCR-" The monster grabbed Sora before he could finish his sentence, and squeezed him tight with all his might, making Sora release the blade from his grasp, as it clattered when it hit the floor.

Albedo: Oh now what are you going to do? –laughs maniacally-

Chaos: This isn't the time Albedo! Maybe one of us should help him?

Trowa-sits and stares and sits and stares and sits and stares- I knew we should've tried out Xenogears instead…

"Oh god, whoever you guys are do something!" Sora yelled out, catching their attention yet again.

Albedo: Alright then, this'll seem fun…

"AAAAH!" Sora yelled as he felt like something was pulling him, his soul, straight into his mind. One large gasp, and Albedo had taken over.

Sora: Wha? What's going on? Was I dreaming?

Sora examined his surroundings. A nice cozy room, three sofas, a table with some cocao on it, a tv with channels being flicked, and a few picture frames, as well as a small kitchen near the back.

Sora: Wait… this is Kairi's house!

Chaos: Not Likely…

Sora finally felt a large damper on his heart, as if a black hole was created there.

Sora: Huh, what's going on!

Rubedo turned away from the tv, and was under a blanket. He lightly scratched his head, then replied.

Rubedo: Well, Albedo just took over. He's over there beating the crap out of Darkside…

Rubedo pointed to a glass window where you could see some hair falling down, as well as a large dark blob being whacked repeatedly.

Sora: What happened!

Rubedo-shrug- You mean why we're here?

Chaos: Now, now Rubedo. He's new to this, he's bound to be confused. See, we're supposed to come in as guides in adventures, although, they've all been treating us quite rudely in the newer video games. He came over here, and we haven't been kicked out yet!

Sora: But why am I stuck inside this place?

Rubedo: We take turns controlling the body…

Rubedo casually said that as he turned back to the television screen, while the groans coming from Darkside's mouth where heard as a background. It was around that time that Sora looked at his own body.

Sora: WHHHHAAAAATTTT?

"Will you keep it down in there? Or should I take you all down as well?" Albedo yelled from the body. His voice could be heard like a speaker system.

Sora looked at his body in amazement…

Sora: I look… chibified…

It's around then when he looked at the others. Although, he never had met them before, and he had thought they looked totally regular, he forgot to contemplate their height. Chaos' silver hair gently fell down over his face, but he blew it back to the sides. Rubedo had sparkling red hair, but most of it was covered from the blanket he was wearing. Trowa was probably the tallest of them all, a large bang going across his face, although his hair looked quite neat. He was sitting beside Rubedo, his fist glued to his face, while staring blankly at the television screen.

Sora: So… when can I go back into my body?

Chaos laughed as Sora said that, and it just put a smile across his face seeing such a kind one.

Chaos: We'll have to change. See, we all, including you now, are too weak to with hold a body for too long, so we take turns. It's only a matter of time before Albedo tires down, and gives into his mind, and when that time comes, we'll let you control your body again. It is hard getting used to is around, isn't it?

Sora just nodded politely back, and picked up the extra mug of hot cocoa on the table, and started lightly sipping.

Chaos: Just remember, you'll need our help…

"WOOOAAAAH!" Sora yelled loudly as someone shook him, waking him up. He looked straight into the eyes of Kairi, and lightly blushed.

"Finally Sora, it took you long enough!" Kairi said, as she "hmphed", and stood up straight. Sora rubbed his head.

"I had the freakiest dream! These four guys came into my head, and I became small and they were pretty cute and stuff, but yeah, it was creepy, and it felt so real-"

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand, forcing him to come with her, and said "Not now Sora. We have to work on the raft!" Sora sighed with relief as he looked at her hand.

'At least I know that it was only a dream…' Sora smiled happily.

Chaos: Not Likely!


	3. A Twist in the Peaceful Island

Chapter 2: A Twist in the Peaceful Island

Sora groaned as the voice that entered his dream previously was heard yet again, and stormed off, and lightly shoved Kairi to the side as he stormed off. Kairi, before leaving, gave him a withering glare.

Chaos: Whoops, maybe I said that at the wrong time?

Rubedo laughed playfully, and looked outside.

Rubedo: Every time we are in a mind, the outside world feels cold, and it seems like it's snowing, and we're all warm and cozy in here.

Albedo-laughs maniacally- Stop putting things in such a happy way, we came here 'cause we had no choice.

All of them had forgot that Sora could hear every word they were saying, as they were part of his.

Chaos: Wasn't that kind of rude? Kairi was working hard on your raft…

As chaos said this, Sora continued walking to the Shack, but started slowing down.

"What's going on?" Sora said as he started walking slower and slower, until he started gasping for air, while looking straight at the sandy ground.

Albedo-laughs maniacally- No one can stand holding a body for that long!

"Grr… I'll show you!" Sora yelled as he started walking mechanically towards no chosen area, and eventually, gave up and let in back to his mind, thinking of who was going to take over, hoping it was not Albedo. Sora gasped as in a split second, his surroundings changed from a pleasant beach, to a cozy, soft room. He quickly shifted, looking around.

Sora: 'There's Rubedo… Trowa… Albedo…'

"I'll help Kairi out on the boat if you won't!" chaos spoke loudly, for a change, and quickly turned around. Sora gasped when he looked at himself through the large glass window in the room. His hair was now down and more loose, and it looked a bit silver shaded.

Rubedo: chaos always has a thing with helping people, doesn't he?

Sora: Sheesh… it's my body…

Sora lay back in one of the comfy sofa's and yawned.

Sora: 'Man… controlling my body for that long is harder than I thought'

Rubedo eventually took out two pocket guns, and in the corner, started using different stances with them, while Albedo, surprisingly, watched in amusement. Trowa was nowhere to be seen.

Chaos walked up to Kairi, who with a large frown on her face, was collecting more and more materials. As she saw Sora/chaos approach her, she kicked the ground in frustration.

"Hey Kairi…" Kairi gently turned around as Sora was now talking a lot more gently. "I'm sorry about before… I should've helped you" chaos continued.

Sora smirked at the corny act that chaos was doing.

Sora: Yeah, right; I doubt it'll even work!

Rubedo: Somehow… chaos always seems to get what he wants, I guarantee it.

Sora chuckled again, and decided to watch at what the humorous result would be. He clenched his fist.

Sora: WHAT!

Kairi had given chaos a small kiss on the cheek, and the smiled back at chaos, who was now looking for logs washed up to the shore.

Albedo-laughs maniacally- Maybe I should leave now… This isn't really your day…

As if it were a reply to that, Sora started clenching all of his energy together, trying to over power chaos and control the body. Sadly, it seemed as though Sora was still very weak from controlling the body not too long ago, and chaos didn't even seem to realize Sora calling out for his own body.

Rubedo: Well, hey, you can talk to us while you're waiting…

Rubedo finally broke the silence, but Sora didn't even seem to notice, as he pressed his hands firmly against the glass separating him from the outer world.

Sora: So, how does this place work exactly?

Sora finally took the time to examine the room a bit more. Photo's strayed across each part of the room. One with Riku on it, then, a large picture of Kairi placed in the center of the room. It seemed as though pretty much everything that was important to him was strewn into this room.

Sora: 'It's my mind… duh!'

Sora slapped his head, and awaited an answer from Rubedo.

Rubedo: We recreated a vision of your mind as a miniature room. The glass represents the eyes, but don't think you'll be able to jump out and commit suicide or anything…

Trowa finally came in view, apparently coming back from the kitchen, casually blowing his hair out of his eyes, and held up something looking as a large dinner, and Rubedo already went over to him. Trowa placed it on the table conveniently located in front of the sofa.

Sora didn't even try questioning this anymore. This place was just getting weirder and weirder…

A large castle comes in view. Perfectly placed in the center of the planet that was drifting about, while the outer part of it was cleanly put together.

Donald Duck walked through the large halls of the castle, while walking broomsticks and tasteless pieces of art adorned the castle. One could easily mistake it for a nut house. After a few minutes of walking, Donald arrived at the his destination, and rapped at the door.

"Oh King Mickey!" he yelled once. A smaller door from the larger one, immediately formed, as the duck rushed in happily. Except for the fact that the only people in the room were Donald Duck himself, and Mickey's dog, who lay tiredly in the chair of the king. Donald's enthusiasm soon disappeared, as he slowly walked over to Pluto, the dog.

"A note?" Donald said curiously, and yanked the note out of the dog's mouth, who woke up abruptly and lightly scratched it's head.

Dear Donald and Goofy 

_Things have been getting strange lately. I've looked up at the stars, and some of them have been disappearing. In other cases, the smaller stars have started splitting up, creating even more that are very hard to see. The stars keep moving in one direction, and I can't tell where by staying here. Also, I've had a feeling recently that something's going to destroy this peace. The prophecies are about to be fulfilled. Find the holder of the key… the key to our freedom. Also, please tell Minnie that when I leave this time, that she can't divorce me like she did before. _

_Signed: Mickey Mouse_

Donald just stared blankly at the letter for a few moments. Then, like a large explosion occurring, Donald rushed out faster than the speed of light for that moment, until he reached the outer garden.

"GOOFY! GOOFY!" Donald yelled as he arrived at the scene, panicking, and jumping up and down in front of his sleeping friend.

"Wake up!" Donald yelled at Goofy yet again. No reply. Donald concentrated energy, and shot a wave of thunder straight at Goofy.

A flutter of an eyelid was all that Donald received in return.

"Fine then…" Donald forced his eyes together, and got ready yet again….

Trowa: Is that all he's been doing?

Trowa finally let out a few words, while staring straight at Sora, who didn't remove himself from the glass. He watched as chaos and Kairi went into another deep conversation, and grinded his teeth in jealousy.

Rubedo: Meh, we'll get over it eventually…

Sora didn't pay attention to what he was saying. His eyes only stayed focused on chaos. Riku had now joined into the conversation, as they sat on a tree branch talking about the world beyond.

"Well, I know I want to leave this island…" Riku spoke, "Everything has been too boring nowadays…"

Kairi simple nodded in agreement. "Where would you go though?" She asked, yet again puzzled. They stared out into the puffy white clouds floating by, while the sea looked like the only obstacle blocking them from freedom.

"I'm gonna go…" Riku whispered out.

"Hmm?" chaos let out, a bit in surprisement. Kairi looked over as well.

"I'm gonna go walk into the water, and keep swimming… Where will I end up? Probably not here again…"

Sora: chaos will slip sometimes… and when he does, I'm taking my body back!

Rubedo: Well, his time is nearly up. Just let him spend his quality time with Kairi…

Rubedo snickered, getting no more than a glare from Sora.

Trowa and Albedo still seemed to be eating, as was Rubedo. Although, he was holding such a conversation, that no one could seem to tell. Sora looked yearningly at the food, while his stomach whispered different messages.

'Eat it Sora… what are you doing' It spoke in a somewhat seductive manner, creeping Sora out. He didn't give in, and charged his energy, hoping chaos would give in sometime.

"Firaga!" Donald yelled out, and jumped as a barrage of flames came straight from his hands. Although, the flames disappeared quickly, and they seemed to have no affect on the sleeping warrior.

"What is he doing?" Daisy creeped beside the window, speaking. Minne Mouse, quite a bit far away from Daisy, gave a light shrug in reply.

"Blizzara!" Donald yelled in frustration. Goofy seemed to be frozen in a large stone of ice, not moving a tad bit, yet, that wouldn't really help in awakening someone. Goofy sighed, realizing the error, in his ways, smashed the rod he was holding against the ice, breaking into small shards, one of them hitting part of Goofy's hand.

"Yowza!" Goofy yelled, quickly getting up, and doing a salute for now apparent reason.

"It's about time, you dope!" Goofy scratched his head.

"Now that darn isn't reall-" Donald smacked Goofy again, before pulling the sleeve of his shirt and dragging him across the field… straight into Daisy and Minnie… they landed in a clump together, unaware of what was happening.

"I want an explanation right now young man!" yelled Daisy, stuck at the bottom of the large mass forced down. Donald lay his head back in defeat.

'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself.

"Well, what was it you wanted to tell me ol' buddy?" Goofy asked, getting up from the pile first. Sadly, Donald was too late to jump up and clamp his hands over Goofy's mouth. Actually, his laziness didn't even make him do it.

"Yes, I'm sure me and Daisy would want to know too…" Minnie told Donald as well.

"Well, it looks like I can't keep a secret any longer…" and with saying that, he took out Mickey's note from his pocket, and let his hand out with it. Daisy instantly swiped it, and both Queen's started looking at it. Goofy hovered over them, looking at it too, curiously.

Trowa: Alright now Sora; even I know that you are starving, so just come over, and grab some food, and…

Trowa stopped talking right there when he saw Sora turn towards him. His face was flattened, after pressing it against the wall so hard.

Albedo-laughs maniacally- Leave him be. I'm sure all the world's problems would be cured if he decided to listen…

Sora: Finally!

His yell caught the attention of all, but it was too late. He was warped back as the controller of his body, chaos just standing there, with a confused expression on his face. Sora let out a breath of relief, as he left his mind's room, and saw the outer world.

"Well Sora?" Kairi asked smiling cutely at him. Sora shrugged.

"What?" he replied back. She laughed.

"You're so cute when you act stupid…" Kairi spoke to him again. His cheeks started turning red when she said that, "So, what'll it be?" Sora was still puzzled.

"Umm, what are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked. From inside the mind, chaos watched in pity.

Chaos-sigh- Boy does he choose the wrong times to take over his body…

Rubedo: And by that, you mean…?

Chaos: Kairi asked him if he had feelings for him right now… Apparently, he didn't hear.

"How can you not understand it!" Kairi asked. She got up, made a face, and turned around. Sora heard a laugh from above.

"Oh boy, you sure screwed up!" From a tree above, Riku jumped down, holding a Papou fruit. "Next time, try this…" Riku offered the Papou fruit to Sora.

Rubedo: Let's hope he doesn't make a fool out himself again…

Rubedo contemplated, as he watched Sora stand alone, not having the slightest clue of what was going on.

"How can this be happening!" Goofy yelled out, trying to fit in as he didn't even get to read what was on the paper. Daisy looked at him with an amused expression on her face.

"Normally when the king sets out, it is very important. For now, we can only ask for you services…" and as Minnie said that, she gazed over at Donald and Goofy, then at a nearby table in the large room. "And to help you two brave soldiers, you'll be assisted by this man…" Goofy and Donald stood up straight in front of the two woman, although, their eyes traveled around the whole room, wondering exactly who Minnie was referring to there. They could hear a light springing sound.

"Over here! Over here!" something yelled. Donald stuck his finger into his eardrum.

"I keep hearing this annoying squeaky sound…" Donald spoke. Goofy shook his head, either meaning that he was completely confused, or that something was itching him. Donald glanced over in the nearby corner, noticing a laundry shoot. "Oh Queen Mickey! You have chipmunks in your laundry chute!" Donald walked over, his flaming red, as he swung the door open, about to shoot a wave.

"What are you doing!" Daisy interrupted Donald in his actions for the second time today. She grabbed the wand out of his hands, and dragged him over to where Goofy and Minnie were already standing. A small, cricket like thing was hopping up and down on the table.

"Hi! I'm Jiminy Cricket! I'll be recording your adventures in a large diary that is a hundred times the size of me that is somehow carried by me… somehow…" The others didn't bother caring as Daisy already started talking about what they should do.

"There was more on the note… Assist King Mickey in any way possible! He mentioned to find the key… perhaps the holder of this key. This is vital, and we will now send you off!" And with that, she pointed in the direction of the Gummi Ship room, as Donald and Goofy already went on their way.

'Please come back safely… and where are they hiding those divorce papers!' Where Minnie's last thoughts with Donald and Goofy still in their presence.

"Why haven't we used this thing before?" Goofy asked, while entering the room.

"Where do you think we would go?" Donald replied back, bringing up even more and more thoughts that would hurt the mind.

"Sir Goofy and Donald! Prepare for launch!" A chipmunk spoke from the Gummi Ship, an alarm already starting. Donald and Goofy ran up to the ship, and entered, although, Goofy took a bite out of the ship before following suit.

"Oh yeah kids, and next time, don't go climbing around the laundry chute!" Both chipmunks gave each other strange looks, and Donald and Goofy departed off, the Gummi Ship going at an extra fast speed. Donald didn't even notice Jiminy Cricket jumping on his shoulder…

Rubedo: Alright then, I bet you want to know what you're supposed to do next, hmm?

"Well, I just want to live a normal life still…" Sora replied back to Rubedo.

Rubedo-laugh- That's not how the adventure goes; You have to be braver than that…

Chaos: Besides, once you get deeper and deeper into it, your own conscious won't let you stop…

"Well, yeah, I suppose…"

Trowa: You might think we are a burden now… but later… you will be glad that you aren't alone…

"It's hard getting used to it thought. And that, I have to admit."

Rubedo: It always is… we understand.

"Sora! Dinner time! Sora?" his mother called for him from downstairs. While getting up, Sora noticed the outside, a large thunder storm on it's way.

"Oh no! The rafts!" And before you knew it, Sora ran off outside, not even thinking about what the others would imagine of what happened to him. He looked around… it was too dark.

"Ahhh!"


	4. Fighting Spirit

Chapter Three- Fighting Spirit

Sora shrieked as a large black thing popped onto his shoulder, stuck on like glue. He started shaking, trying to get it off, but nothing would work.

Chaos: Erm, don't you think that looks sort of familiar?

Sora shrugged, but then remembered his dream. "Oh yeah! I beat them all up then!" Then, picking up his wooden sword, smacked at it with all his might… except for the fact that it jumped off a mili-second before he smacked it, making a noticeably bulge on his shoulder, as he yelled out in pain: "Holy fudgeballs! Owww!"

Rubedo sighed, exasperated, until he found a remedy for the situation, just as Sora spotted more of the same creature.

Rubedo: Let me take over then. You are a horrible excuse for a warrior.

And with that, Sora took in mind what Rubedo had just said and started fighting the force with all his might, but he was too late. Sora was sucked back into his mind.

Albedo-smirks- Maybe next time….

Trowa was now, asleep on the couch, oblivious of what was going on. Most of them couldn't even tell he was there.

Chaos: Sorry Sora, but maybe, Rubedo probably did the right thing there.

Sora wasn't even listening, but, clutching the area of the wound, still. Yes, it really did hurt that much be whacked by a wooden stick.

As for Sora's body, his hair had a more reddish color, as well, it was longer. His outfit changed a bit, with his shirt going down to his knees, giving a cape-like appearance. The wooden sword now long discarded, Rubedo started shooting at the heartless with his two miniature guns. It took a few shots, but afterwards, they exploded into bits and pieces of darkness.

Chaos: Well, you can see that his attacks are more effective…

That's what made Sora glare. Chaos immediately pretended as though he didn't say anything, and shifted towards the wall, watching Rubedo go on a killing spree.

"Erm, so, according to the script, where do I go now?" he asked in confusion. Albedo didn't even bother, so it was up to chaos.

Sora: Script?

Chaos: Well, we told you that we helped you out on an adventure, so we decided to cheat!

Sora slapped his forehead, the expression on his face showing that he was definitely "weirded out".

Chaos: Where did I put that damn thing!

After countless seconds of looking around Sora's mind, chaos gave up with a sigh, and banged his head against the glass wall.

Chaos: Rubedo? Just do what you think is right….

After more time spent scratching his head, Rubedo started wandering around the area. "I seriously need to know where to go!" he yelled out, and frantically looked all over the place. Destiny Islands was swarmed with more of those small, black things. But, Rubedo wasn't their only target.

Sora: Just let me take over!

Again, Rubedo denied the offer, and started looking around. "Hey, who's that guy?" he asked, pointing towards the large piece of land sticking up from the island.

Sora: Me and Riku used to play there…

"Hey, he looks like one of those bigger things! But, why is he blue?" Rubedo curiously asked out, but shook the thought as he targeted Riku with his two guns.

Sora: No you moron! That's my friend!

Chaos: Still no sign of the script…

"Well, if he's your friend, maybe he'll know what's going on!" Rubedo spoke, and started rushing towards him, dodging the beasts coming from left and right.

Sora: I'm still confused… what script? My life!

Chaos: Your journey, I presume. It's way better to know what to do ahead of time…

Many of the black monsters started forming together in front of Rubedo, making a larger one. He readied a grenade in hand, and prepared to launch it.

Sora: Well, then, let me rewrite this script! If it's a journey, I don't want anything to do with- AHHH!

As soon as Rubedo tossed the grenade, he remembered he was too close, but it was too late, as the black creatures exploded, along with him being launched a metre back to the sand.

Chaos: Don't try to take over Sora!

Chaos said that ahead of time, as Sora was already about to try, scrunched up, looking like a freak show when concentrating his energy. Sora groaned when told to quite, and started pouting.

"Argh… Damn…" Rubedo spoke, groaning. Sora thought of it as the perfect opportunity, but was excessively "shushed" by chaos.

Albedo: Hurry up with it Rubedo!

Rubedo, hearing anger from his arch-nemesis, immediately jumped up, and started rushing forward, trying to soothe a few wounds without Albedo noticing. Eventually, after jumping over countless crawlers, he arrived at his destination point. Riku stood there, his hand reaching out. Rubedo stared at the hand, confusedly.

"Well, Sora?"

"Hmm?" Rubedo replied back. For a few seconds, Riku looked at Sora's new hairstyle, which was a tad longer, as well, red.

"We can finally leave this island… this prison…" Rubedo still stared confusedly, but it was the real Sora, residing in his own mind, who was listening.

Sora: Riku…

"Why would you want to go?" Rubedo asked confusedly, and in Sora and chaos' minds, moronically.

Sora: Once again, stupid, that's why I wish I was the one controlling this body!

"Because… we've always talked about leaving Destiny Islands, and going somewhere else.. didn't we!"

chaos: Oh boy, I can guess this is going to turn out horrible.

"Yeah, I guess…" Rubedo replied, still thinking in his mind what this conversation was all about.

"Well then, the darkness is now opening a portal. These dark creatures, these heartless, they're all opening a door to freedom! And I'm not afraid…" And with those words, Riku stepped into the portal of darkness under him, and held out his hand for Rubedo, who was about to graciously accept the offer, until chaos reminded him of a little thing called "common sense".

Riku waited for Rubedo to accept his hand, almost yearningly. But sighed, and let it down, right before he vanished into thin air.

Sora: RIKU!

Sora yelled that out on the verge of tears, that none of the others would even start to question, let alone, understand. Sora, in fact was thinking that he lost his friend, and amidst his anger, he quickly took over his body.

"Where is he!" he yelled out to the sky. A tear slipped yet again, and collided against the ground, which now had disappearing darkness. Rubedo looked down, feeling somewhat guilty, and responsible, although he really didn't know why.

While Sora was looking up, he felt some pressure on his right hand. 'What!' he asked himself, as that pressure started turning into weight, and a little bit of pain. He immediately glanced down, and saw particles forming something coming from his hands. He tried to move, but nothing. All he could do was blink, breathe, and watch.

Chaos: Sora, erm, what's going on?

Sora didn't reply. He tried moving his lips, but nothing came up but a light hissing sound, and when he tried to let something come up some more, it felt like a croak.

"Gah..Gah…AHHHH!" Sora yelled out, as a long sword releasing two blades at the end appeared in his hands.

Albedo turned over, hearing all the shrieks, and saw it appear in his hands.

Albedo: What… in the world… is…that…

He let out those words slowly, as it was still forming a bit, although everyone could see the main idea.

Chaos: From what I remember… this was never in the script.

Trowa turned over in his sleeps, all the sounds being nothing but disturbing for him. Finally, Sora could start speaking, but he didn't need to, as nothing could explain the expression of awe he had on his face, as the last particles of the blade finally came together.

"Wh…what is this?" he asked out, and in his mind, he could hear those words echo.

'You are the one who has the key…'

"You were in my dreams…who are you?" Sora asked out.

'The key to your future!"

"Tell me, stop avoiding the question!"

'The Keyblade… and my name is… John, from Disney. I do the voice for this guy, who you never get to know much or-'

Sora slapped his forehead, thinking that this adventure was truly something that was going to scar his life- permanently.

"Geesh Donald, don't you think this ship is goin' a bit too fast there?" Goofy asked, scratching his head, as a few fleas fell to the ground.

"Quiet Goofy… we have to get there quick, or we'll never find the key!" Donald spoke, in his scrunched up and strange voice. In front of them, they could see countless objects in space go by right in front of their eyes.

"But it hurts my head…" Goofy went into complaining mode, at least that's what he thought it was, and felt raring to go. Donald turned around, tired of hearing all this racket from his moronic friend, and sat a seat back from him. He completely forgot about Jiminy Cricket, jumping excitedly on his shoulder. In fact, that was what he had been doing for the remainder of the trip, ever since they departed from the castle, and when they met him.

"Oh boy, I'm worried about Pinocchio!" he jumped and shouted out, although Donald didn't even hear him, or care for that matter. Jiminy Cricket stopped for his breath, then, getting annoyed at all those who weren't even listening to him, jumped off the Duck sitting lazily in the chair, and onto the one beside him.

"How much more do we have to go?" Goofy asked. Donald thought back to when they left, and to how fast they were going.

"Only a few more hours…"

"Keyblade?" Sora asked himself, looking at the strange, yet powerful looking blade. Light started shimmering off of it, and a strange tingle appeared at the very end. He swooshed it in the air, pretending to hit someone, and a quick sound could be heard, like he neatly chopped through an enemy.

Rubedo: Perhaps you should be more careful, hmm? You don't have that much experience.

Sora laughed, ignoring what Rubedo had just said. 'I Could destroy anyone with this…' Then, remembering that since he spoke that in his mind, that the others would hear, he quickly "shushed up" as chaos told him to.

Chaos: You'd better not be thinking of using it like that. Since we have no idea of what you're going to do know, I suggest you leave Destiny Islands first.

Then, that's when something clicked to Sora.

"Where's Kairi!" he looked around. Noticing that she wasn't anywhere on the field of heartless, he looked inside her house. 'Not even her parents are here!' he said, gasping for breath. He checked some of the obvious places as well, being told off by either Albedo or Rubedo, them telling him to just advance with the adventure, although, with him and his feelings, he partly didn't want to.

Rubedo: Quit it already, Sora!

"But… I still need to know where she is!" he cried out desperately.

Chaos: I say find her… we know that we wouldn't ever want her in danger. Rubedo gave him a strange look, but all they saw in his eyes was caring, so indeed, they let it pass- for now, anyways. Rubedo was questioning talking to him about it later.

'Wait… the secret place… our secret place…' Immediately, Sora rushed to one of the large trees on Destiny Islands. Beside it, there was a lake, and a separate passage, leading to where Sora, Riku, and Kairi would play as children.

Chaos: Of all places…

Sora tried crawling through the little hole, and after a bit of struggle, he got through. He looked around. Drawings on the wall that they made as children. A few plants growing in the corner, and a door that he had never noticed before.

"Kairi!" he yelled out, as he spotted the tired Red-Haired girl right in front of him.

"Sora…." She spoke gently, looking as though she was about to pass out. Suddenly, the door behind her immediately flung open, as she was launched into Sora. She hit him hard by crashing into him, then, disappeared.


End file.
